


Harmony

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Diana. A wonderful harmony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

_**Drabble: Harmony**_  
Title: Harmony  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing/Characters: Steve/Diana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none.  
Summary: Steve and Diana. A wonderful harmony  
A/N: This is for BradyGirl_12's Steve/Diana Challenge! I hope you likey! You got me hooked! (bear with me, I'm still figuring out how to write them)  
  
She was immortal and breathtakingly beautiful. She glowed on the battlefield and shot through the sky like a shooting star. He was only human, and it was natural for him to be a little jealous of his beloved. He was hers just as she was his, a relationship of equals in love.

She refused to be a damsel in distress, and so did he; he would help the one he loved as much as he could, and provide for her anything and everything she needed. She was the one who saved him, and the one who defied her culture to be with him.

He would love her for forever and a day, if she allowed him to. And he knew she would do the same.

She was royalty, and so high above Steve that he didn’t know where to start climbing to get to her. But she helped him on the way, guiding him with her light. She was his angel without wings, who was the daughter of the Gods.

He loved her like he never did anyone before, and so too did she love him. They were in harmony, their souls singing a duet of freedom, justice and love. 


End file.
